


A Long Hot Summer

by caitrionabh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and getting his own back, but iwa is more than capable of dealing, oikawa may be a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwazumi has lived with Oikawa for a while and known him for ages. He really shouldn't be surprised anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Hot Summer

Contrary to popular belief, living with Oikawa wasn’t terrible. However, there were some days when Iwazumi began to wonder whether God had put Oikawa in his life purely to test him.

  
Like now for instance.

  
Yes it was the middle of summer. Yes it was almost ridiculously warm. But coming home from the store to find your roommate and friend sprawled naked on the couch in front of a fan had to be crossing some kind of line.

  
Hearing the door open, Oikawa sat up.

  
“Iwa-chan! Did you get the ice lollies?”

  
“What the fuck are you doing, Shittykawa?”

  
Oikawa pouted. “It’s hot.”

  
Taking a deep breath, determinedly avoiding looking at Oikawa he replied, “Put your clothes on.”

  
“But it’s too warm!” Oikawa whined.

  
“I don’t care!” Iwazumi snapped

  
“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean!”

  
Deciding it was easier to just ignore him, Iwazumi made his way into the kitchen, stowing the ice lollies before they melted. Oikawa had slumped back down, watching Iwazumi and humming quietly to himself.

  
Suddenly Oikawa straightened, snapping his fingers. “I know!”

  
“No.”

  
“I haven’t said anything yet.” Oikawa protested.

  
Iwazumi gave him a withering look. “It’s one of your ideas. Nothing needs to be said. No.”

  
“You’re probably just grumpy ‘cause you’re hot.”

  
Oikawa stood, making his way across towards Iwazumi, ignoring the startled noise he made. Oikawa reached for his shirt but as his fingers grasped the material, Iwazumi’s fingers locked around his wrist stopping him.

  
“What’s wrong Iwa-chan?” he asked, tilting his head in false confusion, an innocent smile on his face.

  
Iwazumi was trying to maintain some semblance of composure, but unfortunately for him, Oikawa knew his tells as well as he knew Oikawa’s. And as Oikawa watched the tips of Iwazumi’s ears slowly start to flush his smile became a smirk.

  
“What are you doing, Oikawa?”

  
“I just thought you’d be more comfortable without a shirt. After all, it’s not like I haven’t seen you topless before!” he replied.

  
For a moment, Oikawa’s argument seemed perfectly logical and sound, like there was no ulterior motive at all. And when he realized he was thinking that, Iwazumi knew he was in way over his head.

  
Or at least, that’s what Oikawa probably thought was happening.

  
Shrugging and releasing his grip on Oikawa’s wrist, he pulled the shirt over his head in one fluid motion, tossing it off into a corner and stretching. Even if this was probably a bad idea, Iwazumi could admit that Oikawa had one thing right: it was way nicer without clothes.

  
As he made his way towards the couch he stretched again and caught sight of Oikawa swallowing hard in his peripheral.

  
“ _Gotcha._ ” he thought.

  
“You were right, it is much nicer like this.” Iwazumi remarked.

  
“Well you are hot.”

  
Iwazumi just stared.

  
Oikawa flushed as he realized what he’d just said.

  
“I mean, IT’S hot. Not you.” He tried to correct himself. “I mean it’s not like you’re not hot it’s just I meant the weather I’m sure you’re also hot.”

  
With a titanic effort Iwazumi maintained a blank expression as he watched Oikawa flounder.

  
Giving up, Oikawa muttered, “I’m just gonna go grab some pants.” before darting out of the room.

  
Yeah, sometimes living with Oikawa wasn’t bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> who knows maybe if i find motivation this can have a sequel or something like that. also oikawa should really have learned by now.


End file.
